


Reminiscence ＊ Tidal Wave

by chiakansreal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakansreal/pseuds/chiakansreal
Summary: Two years ago, Kanata was forced to go mop the gym floor by the problematic Ryuseitai of the time, there he finds Chiaki passed out on the floor...
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Two Years Earlier: Fleeting Hero

Kanata Shinkai is not a hero. Truthfully, he’s not sure why he’s in Ryuseitai, the unit of idealized heroes and sentai in the first place. Oh wait, yes, he does.

It’s the fault of that bothersome rogue who’s been around him since childhood. He huffs at the thought of that guy and his ever cheerful exterior- something that hasn’t changed since they were kids. He seemed like he belonged in those Tokatsus and what not, while Kanata would much prefer a documentary about the ocean.

Why is Kanata here, a first year slave to the upperclassmen? He can’t help the rising urge to suddenly chop that sunny guy with all these thoughts in his head.

After all, he’s the reason Kanata is here anyway. Because of some begrudging urge to grant Madara’s wish for him to be “active” within the school, and not risk “expulsion”. Kanata would rather be floating in the ocean, as long as he could in that peaceful heaven until someone fished him out.

Instead, because reality is cruel, he’s here at the Yumenosaki gym, mop and bucket of water in hand. He shudders at the thought of all the grime in the gym, resigning himself to the boring night with this stupid chore that stupid unit gave him-

Until he’s snapped out of his stupor at the sight of a head of brown hair slumped on the gym floor. Surprisingly, he doesn’t lose his grip on the bucket in his hand, in fact he just tightens it more.

He tiptoes carefully towards the body, internally cursing that rogue and his own luck. He sets the bucket down, directing his attention back to the unconscious boy on the floor. He’s completely motionless- all the more for Kanata to conclude he’s sincerely dead.

Kanata runs through all the possibilities in his head; perhaps he was a basketball member who was too worn out after practice to bother to go home? Someone’s younger sibling who snuck in? An intruder that needs a hero to take them to the police?

But Kanata Shinkai is not a hero. He shook his head to empty his outlandish thoughts, sighing and examining the still (possibly dead?) body on the floor. He turned his attention to the cleaning materials he had set down. He kept switching his gaze between the mop and the bucket, wondering how to go about this.

Should he test the consciousness of the body with a simple poke with the mop? Or should he go all out and splash the water bucket on him? But that would be wasting precious water… Even if it was going to be put towards cleaning, Kanata treasured all water equally.

He took a deep breath in and, using the blunt end of the mop, gently poked the motionless body.

The brown head of hair shot up, fire in his eyes and a far too enthusiastic smile on his face.

“Ahaha! I have been awakened☆!” the boy exclaimed, not taking his situation into account. He shook his head and Kanata watched as puffs of soot came from his hair, falling on the floor. He finally met eyes with Kanata, smiling brightly. Kanata, on the other hand, warily held the bucket of water close. 

The blue haired boy saw the other boy dim at the sight of the liquid for a second at the very least, but he quickly recovered with a bombastic attitude.

“Don’t be so defensive, friend! Shall I tell you who I am?” he declared with stunning confidence. Stunning to Kanata, at least.

“A… ‘friend?’” Kanata murmured slowly.

“Yes, we two can be friends! Even though my position is far above yours☆!”

Okay, now this stranger was reminding him far too much of that rogue.

“So, would you still like that explanation?”

Kanata found that his head seemed to nod on his own, betraying his intention to not engage at all. The boy’s mouth stretched into a large smile, as he sat up and put his hand on his heart.

“I am the god of justice, Morisawa Chiaki, with a burning heart! The champion of the blazing sun, avenger of the weak and wary! Evildoers are blinded by the force of my justice☆!” he rambled on, the fire in his eyes burning intensely as he jumped up to his feet. Kanata merely stared at the other boy, as the gears in his head started turning slowly.

A god? An actual god? He found it hard to believe, obviously, but what other explanation could there be to explain why the boy led soot all over the gym floor as he talked? 

“I see the doubt on your face, friend!”

Kanata snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the passionate boy, who he supposed he could call Morisawa at this point. Better not get too comfortable.

“Well, friend-“ Chiaki started off, but was interrupted by Kanata.

“It’s Shinkai Kanata,” the blue haired boy said curtly, getting up on his own feet and picking up the mop. Might as well get rid of the soot now…

“Kanata… Kanata it is! I shall prove an aspect of my godliness to you- I am immune to fire! Bwahaha☆! Go on, try it!”

This guy… he wasn’t serious, was he?

“I ‘don’t’ have a ‘lighter’, Morisawa-kun. I like the water better anyway,” Kanata responded, earning a pout from the other.

“This lost opportunity has dampened the everlasting fire burning inside of me… I know only one thing that could light the blaze once again…” Chiaki trailed off, holding his chin and staring at the gym wall. 

Against Kanata’s better judgement he wondered out loud, “What is it, Morisawa-kun?”

Chiaki marched over towards Kanata, getting in his face, and with the same enthusiasm he started off this whole encounter with, he asked

“Kanata, are there people in your life who need the spirit of justice to strike them down?”

Kanata blinked in shock at the incredibly blunt question, and the far too serious face on the man in front of him. He felt his thoughts scramble around in his head, however he took a deep breath in to ease his shaken mind.

“...the ‘upperclassmen’ in Ryuseitai are quite a ‘bother’, so is that ‘rogue’- Morisawa-kun… what is your ‘justice’?”

Chiaki beamed at Kanata once again, putting his hand on his hips. He opened his mouth to begin his speech over his virtues, but was stopped when he saw Kanata’s eyes widening as he glanced at his phone.

“I ‘need’ to get ‘home’,” Kanata whispered, looking back down to the gym floor.

“Those ‘seniors’ won’t like that I didn’t ‘finish’ their ‘work’....” he muttered, not noticing Chiaki’s demeanor light up as he turned his back.

“Ahaha, I did distract you, didn’t I? To make up for the me that distracted you from your task, I vow I make it up to you!”

Kanata rushed to the gym door, but not before pausing and giving a few words to Chiaki.

“Don’t be ‘too’ reckless, okay? Even a ‘god’ should know that… the ‘guys’ in Ryuseitai should ‘understand’ their shortcomings ‘themselves’.”

With that, he left the gym. Chiaki chuckled.

“Oh, Kanata… a God’s job is never done☆ I assure you, just like everyone else, I will strike against those who have wronged you! For the sake of justice!”


	2. Two Years Earlier: Fleeting Hero Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanata crosses path with Chiaki again, and a sudden reappearance shocks Kanata.

Kanata stared at the monotone, grey doors of the gym with a steely expression. He checked his phone screen one last time before he was one hundred percent sure about his decision- finding that there were still no new messages. Of course he predicted he would meet the empty screen, as he was obsessively checking for any new notifications on his way to school, in class, and now during lunch.

To be specific, new notifications from his Ryuseitai seniors. Probably ones about his punishment for ditching his cleaning duties in the gym. Kanata wanted to melt into a puddle just thinking about the punishments they would enforce on him.

“Don’t ‘think’ about it,” he muttered to himself as he grasped the handle to the gym door. Obviously, that only made him dive into his imagination more.

Would they just give him more chores to do, expecting that to make him learn his lesson? Would they finally remove him from Ryuseitai? But that would make the Rogue sad, and cheering up the rogue is always a bother. Or maybe they would just take him to the bathroom and give him a swirl around in the dirty toilet… at least it’s water?

Kanata scrunched his nose at the thought, finally mustered up his courage and turned the handle of the door. To say he was surprised by the sight that laid before his eyes would be an understatement.

“Kanata!”

Blue hair swung as Kanata snapped his head to the sound of that sunny voice, meeting eyes with Chiaki who had a basketball spinning on his index finger. Chiaki beamed back at him, letting the basketball fall to the ground as he threw his arms out.

“Do you like the look of the gym?” he asked with a smile on his face. His eyes sparkled as Kanata sputtered while taking in the condition of the gym.

It was practically the sparkling image of cleanliness- and even that would be modest! Kanata repeatedly closed and opened his mouth, pointer finger aimed at Chiaki like he was going to go off. He shook his head and scratched the back of his hair.

“You… really ‘changed’ the place up, Chiaki,” he slowly worded out, head still spinning. He watched as the brown haired boy lit up in the corner of his eye, rushing forward to grab Kanata’s shoulders. 

“THAT MEANS I’VE SUCCEEDED, KANATA! The energy of justice now flows through this gym with new renovation!” 

It took all of Kanata’s strength not to be blown away by Chiaki’s boisterous shout, or to be dizzy from the way he was shaking Kanata so passionately. He let go of the blue haired boy just as fast as he grabbed onto him, ignoring the way he swayed from side to side in a haze. Kanata wrinkled his nose upon seeing the soot stains left on his summer uniform shirt, making a mental note to get it cleaned as soon as he made his way home.

Hopefully, his parents wouldn’t question it too much.

Chiaki marched to the spotless walls of the gym, proudly pointing at stars (that were obviously hand painted) on the walls.

“Doesn’t it just fill you with a burning drive, Kanata?” Chiaki asked as he clutched his fist, letting the question float into thin air. In the meantime, Kanata had settled down to sit on the squeaky clean gym floor. Chiaki gave him a curious look, speed walking over and leaving behind a characteristic soot trail as he did. He dropped to the floor with a loud crash, putting his hands on his knees.

Kanata coughed at the predictable soot cloud that followed Chiaki’s actions, waving a hand to clear the air. He sighed and threw his head back, running a hand through his hair.

“So the seniors won’t ‘come’ after me after all… thank ‘goodness’...” Kanata mumbled, tucking his knees close to his chest.

Chiaki’s tone ran cold.

“Speaking of those seniors- they will meet their justice soon.”

Kanata regarded Chiaki with a curious glance. He opened his mouth to start, Chiaki leaning forward to listen attentively-

But both were caught off guard by Kanata’s stomach growling loudly. Chiaki stared blankly at Kanata as the other boy scrambled to his bag, pulling out neatly wrapped, turtle shaped bread. 

“I decided to ‘wait’ for lunch if they wanted ‘to’ come after me- I eat ‘lunch’ alone anyway,” Kanata informed Chiaki politely, getting ready to dig in. He was only interrupted by Chiaki leaning in closer and closer to him, face directly on the other side of the turtle bread.

“What’s… this?” Chiaki asked, pointing to the food. Kanata scrunched up his eyebrow and tilted his head.

“It’s just ‘bread’, Morisawa-kun. Ehe, I always eat ‘lunch’ by myself, since the ‘rogue’ isn’t here usually…” Kanata trailed off, deep in thought. Ugh, the rogue would probably be happy that he’s thinking about him so much.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Chiaki leaned forward and bit the head off the turtle bread with gusto, as if oblivious to Kanata’s internal struggle.

Which, Kanata figured, he most likely was.

“Most of the food I eat are offerings! I can only eat what I’m given,” Chiaki attempted to explain while chewing, causing a less-than-pleased with his manners Kanata to hold a finger to his lips. 

Offerings? God? Just what was this boy up to?

“...Chiaki. Do ‘not’ do anything reckless.”

“Delivering justice isn’t reckless!”

Kanata scrunched up his nose and sighed, finally taking a piece out of the bread himself. He gave Chiaki a weary glance as he shifted on the gym floor.

“I would ‘rather’ puka, puka than you ‘do’ any justice-delivering…~” he attempted weakly, but apparently even that was enough as Chiaki got onto his knees with sparkling eyes.

“I have another opportunity to do something for you, Kanata?!” he asked excitedly, almost like an overexcited puppy. No, exactly like an overexcited puppy. Kanata could see the possibilities running through his head just by looking at him, and as a result, could also see when they stopped.

“...puka, puka? What is that, Kanata?”

Kanata choked on his bread, having forgotten that that was a weird habit that still hadn’t kicked the bucket. Chiaki shot to his side in alarm, raising his hand to whack his back. Hard. Kanata motioned for his hand to come down, clearing his throat.

“To puka, puka… is to ‘relax’ in water, however it’s ‘more’ than that too. I do it ‘at’ the ocean, or just my ‘bathtub’...” he explained (poorly), but that was enough for Chiaki apparently. Chiaki nodded towards him with closed eyes, tensing up at the topic. He took a deep breath in and opened them, reaching forward to clutch Kanata’s shoulders again.

“This will be the last delay of justice, Kanata! Usually I am quicker than this, but you seem to have other wants that must be fulfilled… and it is the job of a God to fulfill them! Least to most important~”

Kanata opened his mouth to argue back, however a glance at his phone sent him into a panic, swiftly grabbing his bag and rising off the floor.

“I ‘need’ to return to ‘class’, Chiaki,” he said exasperatedly, catching flickers of a downcast expression on the other boy’s face before shaking it off. Chiaki smiled at Kanata, but Kanata saw it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Then return, dear friend!”

He sighed and made his way to the gym door, taking in the new appearance one last time, before leaving the building. Once he was gone, Chiaki laid on the hardwood floor, looking up at the ceiling.

“That’s right, Kanata… as a God, I’ll fulfill all your needs- even the ones you won’t tell me. That is my… justice.”

**

Kanata yawned as he made his way onto campus, rubbing at his eyes drowsily. The new Ryuseitai choreography wasn’t that difficult- it was just the ungodly hour the practice was set at that bothered Kanata.

Damn rogue. Stupid, unruly rogue, leader of the fallen unit Kanata had bothered to join, and he wasn’t even there at school to see him. Always overseas, always away… Kanata clenched his fists.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, finally looking up to see a fountain.

Oh, it’s good he snapped out when he did. Otherwise, he would’ve run into the fountain- Wait, fountain? On Yumenosaki’s campus? Since when did...

He made his way over to the fountain, finding Chiaki sitting on the rim. He seemed on edge, looking at the water with utmost concentration.

“Chiaki?”

His head snapped up at Kanata’s floaty voice, a grin immediately stretching across his lips. He gestured to the new fountain with the wave of his arm, bouncing up and down.

“Is this to your liking, Kanata?” he questioned, eyes darting around to observe Kanata’s face. Kanata stayed silent for a moment, pondering what to do.

On one hand, if the Ryuseitai seniors caught him basking around in the fountain, they would never let him live it down. On the other hand… it had been so long since he last had ‘puka, puka’ time, this was deserved in a way, right?

He nodded, making up his mind. He shed his blazer and bag, putting it on the outside of the fountain as he stepped in.

The Ryuseitai seniors would make his life a living hell anyway. He outwardly sighed in relief, wading his hands through the shallow water.

“...Thank you, Chiaki,” he said quietly, tucking his knees close to his chest. Chiaki gave him an earnest smile, shooting him a thumbs up.

“Oh, Kanata-san, that brings back memories!”

Both boys’ heads shot to the direction of the new voice, revealing just who Kanata wanted to see both the least and most.

Madara smiles cheekily and sat on the edge opposite Chiaki, splashing Kanata lightly.

“Were you a good boy for Ryuseitai while I was gone, huh~?” Madara asked with a smirk. Kanata stuck his tongue out at him in response, crossing his arms.

“You didn’t even ‘tell’ me you were ‘coming’ back today.”

“Surprises aren’t that bad, Kanata-san.”

The brown haired boy laughed and ruffled Kanata’s hair affectionately, before moving his gaze onto Chiaki.

“Nice to meet you too, guy staring into space!”

Chiaki blinked once and gave Madara a smile, but it wasn’t one that Kanata was used to. He could feel something was off about it.

“Are you the rogue who Kanata talks about?”

Kanata tilted his head. Oh, right, he never did properly use Madara’s name around Chiaki. Madara stared at him for a second then laughed, snapping Chiaki out of his focus.

“Yeah, that’s me!” Madara answered cheerily, not thinking anything of him. Chiaki nodded silently.

“Now, Kanata-san, dry up before hitting class- okay?” Madara advised, grabbing his own bag and making his way back into the school. Kanata basked in the water for a few more moments until he decided he had sufficient ‘puka, puka’ time. He spared Chiaki a glance, noticing he was unusually quiet.

“...What is his name exactly, Kanata?”

Kanata tilted his head, guiding the dots to being connected in his head.

“The ‘rogue’? That is…”

There was that sinking feeling in his chest again. Should he really be saying this? Chiaki lifted his head at the pause, looking at Kanata with unreadable eyes.

“That is…?”

Kanata swallowed, gripping his knees.

“Madara Mikejima. My... ‘childhood’ friend.”

Chiaki nodded solemnly, before patting his chest and lighting up.

“Well, you shouldn’t keep him waiting, Kanata!” Chiaki beamed, reaching out to grab Kanata’s shoulders like he usually did, however he stopped himself. Kanata nodded and grabbed his things, taking a deep breath in and meeting Chiaki’s eyes.

He took one glance at his phone- he had to make this quick. He racked his clutter filled brain for suitable words, ones that would make Chiaki ease his worries.

“Will you… ‘need’ that for anything?”

Chiaki smiled sincerely, the smile reaching his eyes.

“It’s something that was already planned.”

Oh, that just made Kanata worry more. He shakily nodded, making his usual way into the school himself, albeit more wet than normal. He sent one last glance towards Chiaki as he pushed Yumenosaki’s doors open.

He wasn’t smiling.

**

That night, Kanata tossed and turned in his sleep- something that not even his various sea animal plushies could remedy. 

What was Chiaki planning- what could it be? Maybe he was a corny justice believer like the rogue was…

He hoped for that through the night as he tapped on his phone, and through the morning as he prepared for school. After taking a brisk shower, he looked at his phone screen.

Missed calls from the rogue? This early in the morning?

“Wait,” Kanata whispered to himself, “they were also ‘from’ last night?” His eyes flicked up to the newest notification on the screen, and it took everything in his might not to drop his phone.

‘Rogue: Kanata-san.

Rogue: I got suspended from school.‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE!
> 
> Sorry for the almost two month long gap between chapters! I hope you find the wait worth it.
> 
> Thanks for the contributors who helped keep my motivation up! Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!!


	3. Two Years Earlier: Fleeting Hero Part 3

Kanata paced back and forth in front of the school gates. Dusk was quickly approaching. Most of the Yumenosaki student body had evacuated the premise already, leaving Kanata alone with his thoughts. Not that he wasn’t before, of course. But now it was more pronounced now that the constant humming and chattering of other, more productive, idols wasn’t there to distract him.

His own childhood friend and suspension… Kanata couldn’t find any sense to it at all. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping no one would see the state of distress he was in. Nobody, except the person he had called over to talk to in the first place.

Said person was making his presence quite known in the vicinity, his shoes tapping against the path to the school. He whistled with a carefree expression, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

Madara laughed, putting his hand on his hips.

“What’s got ya in such a huffy and puffy mood, Kanata-san?” he asked innocently, as if he hadn’t been suspended- in fact, he acted as if he’d gotten full marks on a test or something of the sort. Kanata stopped in his tracks and marched over, puffing his cheeks out and pressing his finger against Madara’s chest.

“Don’t ‘act’ so nonchalant, Rogue,” Kanata spat out, “what is the ‘meaning’ of this?” The blue haired boy dug into his own bag and pulled out a ziploc bag full of rice, carefully lifting his phone out from it. Madara raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak, but was silenced by Kanata’s glare.

“You got me so ‘stressed’, I ‘had’ to puka, puka. My phone was an ‘accidental’ casualty,” he quickly put out, tapping harshly on the screen to shove the messages Madara had sent him earlier in the morning to said brown haired boy’s face. Madara blinked at him before chuckling, pushing Kanata’s phone, and by extension, hand down. 

“It says what it says, Kanata-san! I’m suspended; easy as that!” Madara’s smile was unwavering as he waved Kanata off. He ruffled his childhood friend’s hair affectionately, not phased at all when Kanata smacked his hand away swiftly. He shook his hand at his side, his smile only dropping his face to playfully pout at the new red mark on his hand.

“Hitting me just like when we were kids? You’re a harsh one, Kanata-san~ What a troublesome childhood friend you are-“

“That’s exactly why I’m ‘concerned’ about you!”

Madara paused, sighed, and pushed his hands into his pockets. He kicked at the ground, lowering his head to avoid Kanata’s stare. Kanata crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowed.

“How could ‘you’, the only ‘productive’ member of Ryuseitai and not to ‘mention’ the leader, get ‘suspended’ like this? It doesn’t make ‘sense’, doesn’t it?” Kanata argued. Madara put a finger over his own lips, closing his eyes. Kanata stared at him incredulously.

“Listen here, Kanata-san, and listen closely. I don’t really mind getting suspended like this, to tell the truth.”

“How could you not ‘mind’, you Rogue-“

“Hey, I just told ya to listen closely! Quiet down, too.”

Kanata begrudgingly put his hands over his mouth, cheeks puffed out. Madara cracked a small smile- but quickly reverted back to his serious tone.

“Thank you. Like I said, I don’t mind getting suspended like this! Cause… at least it’s not you who’s getting hurt, you know? If anything, I’m sure you were delighted when you first saw those text messages! Finally free of that troublesome childhood friend, who dragged you too and fro,” Madara’s smile turned bittersweet as he carried on. 

“I only became an idol to see you smile- with the wish that we could smile together. But maybe this is a message from some God that it was just a pipe dream after all.”

Kanata’s hands dropped from his mouth to his sides, his gaze dropping to the ground.

“...Mama, I-“

Wait… God? A message from God… could it be, that guy-

Madara knocked Kanata out of his thoughts as he whistled and turned on his heel, moving towards the school gates with the intention of leaving. He waved goodbye to Kanata, not looking back.

“Be a great idol in your own right when I’m gone, okay? Whether you do that out of spite or not, I don’t mind. I’ll just be honored you listened to me even once, Kanata-san.”

“Mama-“

Kanata turned on his heel, and found he was gone. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, taking off towards the only location he figured the God he was thinking of would be in.

Right where they met for the first time.

He dashed towards the gym, putting his hands on the handles and taking a deep breath in through his nose. He took a bit of time to ponder his plan, forehead pressed against the door.

Should he say something intense to alert Chiaki? Maybe something gentle, then lead into something intense? Or maybe Kanata should just back off as a whole, since he knew that deep down, he himself was the one at fault for the Rogue’s suspension due to his desire-

He shook his head. No, he had to do this, didn’t he? It was the least he owed the Rogue. Kanata opened his eyes, pulled his head away from the door, and bursted into the gym.

“Morisawa-kun! Explain your...” 

Kanata paused when he caught sight of the lone figure in the gym- who was decidedly not the boy God he was looking for. 

“...self?”

If anything the boy in front of him looked akin to an angel, ready to float back into the heavens with his pale complexion. The blonde head of hair raised his head to face Kanata, a plastic smile on his face and basketball in his hands. 

Kanata’s blood ran cold as piercing blue eyes stared into nervous, frenetic green ones.

“You’re… ‘not’ Morisawa-kun.”

The boy chuckled, letting the basketball drop from his hands and roll on the ground. Kanata resisted the urge to flinch. He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms.

“That’s obvious, Shinkai-kun. Don’t you recognize who I am? I’ll give you the count of three.”

The boy held a finger over his lips that were slowly curving into a smile.

“One…”

Kanata ran a hand through his hair, racking his memory, but nothing came up. He bit at his lip nervously, only growing more unnerved as he looked at the boy’s chilling, calm smile.

“Two…”

Wait!

The blue haired boy snapped his head up, pointing at the stranger with wide eyes.

“The… Rogue… told ‘me’ about you. You’re… Tenshouin Eichi, the ‘heir’ to that prestigious entertainment company, right?” Kanata worded out slowly, fidgeting anxiously as the other stopped counting. He laughed and clapped slowly.

“Correct. I am Tenshouin Eichi, not the Chiaki who you were looking for. Fufu. You look quite infuriated as well~”

Kanata pressed his lips together into a thin line, crossing his arms.

“That’s right, Morisawa-kun is ‘not’ here- wait. You’re on ‘first’ name basis ‘with’ him? With a…”

Eichi chuckled, stepping closer towards Kanata with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

“God? Oh, Shinkai-kun, you kid me. Obviously that boy isn’t a God.”

“But-“

Eichi picked up the basketball and half heartedly threw it into Kanata’s arms, neatly hiding his hands behind his back afterwards.

“Shall I tell you his story, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, sorry for the wait! I hope you’re as excited as I am for next chapter, though I’m dreading it a bit as well...
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos if you want to see more! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that quarantine, huh?
> 
> To be honest animal crossing new horizons almost distracted me from finishing this, but here I am! My love for Chiakana pulled through. 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Bread for helping me brainstorm and my friend Ness for proofreading this!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don’t hesitate to leave comments and kudos!!
> 
> [Chapter count is fluctuating. Please bear with me >.<]


End file.
